Scorpius, notre bébé contre la maladie
by Bourriquet
Summary: Le combat d'Hermione et Drago pour leur fils Scorpius atteint d'une maladie orpheline génétique. Le récit d'une maman qui a peur et qui voit son fils grandir malgré cette saloperie... UA car non magique!


Auteur : Bourriquet

Rating : T

Fandom : Harry Potter | UA : sans magie... Avec la magie je suis pas sûre qu'il y aurait tout cela !

Disclaimer : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Forum Francophone qui consiste à écrire pour une journée mondiale/internationale/nationale. J'ai choisi la « Journée nationale contre les maladies orphelines » car cela me touche énormément ayant moi même un membre proche de ma famille victime de ces saloperies...

«- Scorp', n'oublie pas que je viens te chercher à l'école à 15h. »

Voilà ce que je disait tous les mardis matin à mon fils. C'était notre vie depuis cinq ans. Notre fils, à Drago et moi, était atteins d'une maladie orpheline. Au départ, rien ne laissait penser que notre petit Scorpius était malade. Ce n'est pas une de ces maladies qui se voient quand vous êtes tout bébé. A vrai dire, nous nous en sommes rendu compte seulement quand on a du le faire opérer de ses végétations suite à de très nombreuses rhino-pharyngites . Donc à ses dix-huit mois, nous avions rendez vous à l'hôpital assez tôt le matin et nous devions être sortis au début de l'après midi. Une chirurgie ambulatoire en somme ! Même que les chirurgiens nous avaient assurés que nous n'avions pas a nous inquiéter.

Sauf, que lorsqu'une heure est passée, puis une autre sans avoir de nouvelles de notre fils, Drago et moi avons commencé à paniquer. Ce n'était pas normal, je le sentais au fond de moi, de mon petit cœur. Et j'avais raison. L'ORL et l'anesthésiste se sont dirigés vers nous et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. On nous annonça alors que notre bébé, notre Scorpius, avait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Du peu que je compris, c'était une sorte d'asthme qui s'était déclenché au moment de l'anesthésie. Je n'entendis quasiment rien à vrai dire après les mots « arrêt cardiaque », mon cerveau de maman ne capta plus grand chose à partir de là. C'était Drago, beaucoup plus solide que moi, qui m'avait expliqué tout cela par la suite. Bon, les médecins nous ont quand même rassurés, que Scorpius allait bien mais qu'il fallait tout de même faire des examens pour savoir d'où cela venait.

Pendant que mon mari réglait les détails, j'allais voir mon bébé. Mon tout petit, mon amour, ma vie. Il fallait que je m'assure qu'il était encore là. Quand bien même les docteurs nous avait dit que tout irait bien, je voulais le voir par moi même. Il était là, en salle de réveil. Et il respirait. Il allait bien. Plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital et Scorpius avait le droit à toute sortes d'examens, tous les jours, parfois même deux fois par jour. Mais notre bébé était fort et courageux. Bien plus que moi en tout cas. Drago quand à lui était grand, fier et rassurant devant notre fils mais une fois rien que tous les deux, il me laissait voir son chagrin et sa peur et là c'était à mon tour de me montrer forte pour lui.

Au bout du séjour de notre enfant, les médecins nous ont conseillés de voir un généticien. Vu que rien ne pouvait expliquer l'arrêt cardiaque de notre petit ange, il fallait que nous envisagions cette solution. Et nous les avons fait ces tests. Malheureusement, il s'est avéré que c'était donc cela. Un petit truc dans notre patrimoine génétique, à Drago et à moi, qui ont donné cela. Nous étions porteurs sains et il y avait une chance sur plusieurs milliers, voire millions, que deux personnes ayant cette anomalie génétique et étant porteurs sains ne se rencontrent. Et bien Drago et moi sommes de ces personnes. Le diagnostic : mucopolysaccharidose de type VI, plus connue sous le nom de maladie de Maroteaux-Lamy. Une maladie qui touche les enzymes. Ceux ci ne font pas leur travail. Il n'évacuent pas les mucopolysaccharides et leur évacuation hors des cellules n'est pas réalisée correctement. Cela est donc toxique pour le corps.

Scorpius est atteint de cette maladie. Cette horrible maladie qui détruit notre enfant. Heureusement, il existe une forme de traitement. C'est un espoir. Un espoir qui n'est pas pour tout de suite car notre petit ange aux cheveux de son papa et mes yeux marrons est encore trop petit. Mais on sait que c'est possible car trois jeunes anglais participent à ce traitement. D'après ce que dit le médecin généticien, ce traitement se fait par perfusion d'enzymes. Perfusions qui doivent se faire toutes les semaines. Mais là encore, tout n'était pas gagné et nous ne le savions pas encore.

Maintenant que nous en connaissions plus sur la maladie de notre Scorpius, Drago et moi pouvions commencer à envisager l'avenir avec ce nouveau fardeau. Nous pouvions composer avec cela même si c'était dur. Même si cela allait être dur. Nous le savions.

« - Maman ? Tu m'écoutes maman ? »

Scorpius avait maintenant deux ans et demi et venait de subir une opération orthopédique. Il fallait replacer ses hanches qui n'étaient pas bien fixées. Cela allait l'aider déjà à pouvoir mieux se mouvoir, courir un petit peu. Car cette maladie ne faisait pas juste que les cellules n'étaient pas nettoyées comme elles devraient l'être. Les autres symptômes de cette maladie sont, dans le cas de Scorpius, des problèmes auditifs, oculaires également. A ce jour, Scorpius a des appareils auditifs et des lunettes assez épaisses. Un voilà un peu opaque avait recouvert sa cornée gênant sa vision. Scorpius a des problèmes respiratoires également qui font que les efforts sont limités pour mon petit bout de chou. Son corps ne se développe pas autant que les autres enfants de son âge. Ainsi, alors que les enfants de son âge portent des vêtements de leur âge, notre bébé met encore du un an voire du neuf mois. Il est beaucoup plus petit que les autres. Mais ne dit on pas : Tout ce qui est petit est mignon ? Et il est là mon bébé qui n'en est plus vraiment un. Il parle, il marche, il est autonome. Il est là, allongé à côté de moi par quarante degrés Celsius à l'intérieur et quasiment cinquante au soleil. Effectivement, nous sommes en juillet 2003 et c'est la canicule. Et notre Scorpius ne s'est jamais plaint de cette chaleur ni de son plâtre qui va de ses genoux à sa taille.

« - Non mon cœur désolée j'étais dans mes pensées. Que disais tu ?

- Je peux aller chez mamie demain ? »

Heureusement que les parents de Drago n'habitaient pas loin et qu'ils aimaient ce petit trésor autant que nous. Et Narcissa adorait garder Scorpius. Des fois il essayait de parler, ses paroles n'avaient pas vraiment de sens et personne n'aurait pu suivre ce que disait cet enfant mais sa grand mère avait ce pouvoir. Pas que mes parents ne le faisait pas mais ils habitaient très loin, en Australie. C'était un peu beaucoup loin. Nous sommes allés chez ma belle-mère le lendemain. Juste Scorpius et moi car Drago travaillait. Moi, je travaillais à domicile mais cela restait difficile. J'étais écrivain donc cela me laissait le temps de rester avec notre fils. Drago travaillait le soir pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui le matin, au réveil. Les deux hommes de ma vie adoraient passer la matinée ensemble. Pas vraiment besoin pour Drago de travailler vu le montant de sa fortune personnelle... Mais il pensait que s'il ne travaillait pas, il ne ferait rien de sa vie. Donc il travaillait dans la société de son père.

Il avait fait des études de marketing et de relations humaines en double cursus à Oxford. Nous nous sommes rencontrés là bas, dans cette prestigieuse université bien que je ne sois pas aussi riche que Drago. En fait, ma famille et moi étions plutôt dans la classe moyenne. Nous avions une maison en périphérie de Londres, mes parents avaient quelques économies mais sans plus. Nous n'avions pas de grand château, ni de terres immenses mais cela nous suffisait et nous étions heureux. Pour la famille Malefoy, c'était tout autre ! Le père de Drago était d'ailleurs « Lord Malefoy ». Ils étaient très riches. Si bien que si Drago et moi ne travaillions pas, nous aurions encore de l'argent par dessus la tête. Mais c'est ce qui a fasciné en premier mon cher et tendre chez moi. Je ne m'intéressais qu'à mes études. Lui était dans les privilégiés et moi je bûchais sans cesse pour montrer à tout le monde que, même si j'étais ici grâce à une bourse, j'avais ma place à Oxford. Pendant plusieurs années qu'ont duré nos études, nous nous sommes détesté. J'étais la fille qui n'avait aucuns droit d'être ici et Drago et ses amis me le rappelaient sans cesse. Mais, en dernière année, tout avait basculé. Drago et moi avions un projet en commun et nous avions décidé de faire une trêve. Nous nous étions découverts l'un l'autre et nous sommes tombés amoureux. De là... Tout s'est enchaîné. Les mois, les années, beaucoup d'années ! Aménager ensemble, se fiancer, se marier, avoir Scorpius...

Pour Scorpius, l'école commençait en septembre. Si toute notre famille était au courant pour la maladie de Scorpius, les autres enfants ne l'étaient pas. Et les enfants sont méchants entre eux. Toujours. Et ce fut le cas de la part de certains mais en règle générale, les parents avaient été informés de la maladie génétique de notre petit ange donc ils en avaient parlé à leurs enfants et leur avait expliqué que c'était pas parce qu'un petit garçon est plus petit que les autres, qu'il a des lunettes et des appareils auditifs qu'il n'était pas normal. Une école en campagne, c'est vraiment ce qui convenait le mieux à Scorpius. Tout était calme et tout le monde connaissait tout le monde à force. Plus personne n'embêtait Scorpius et il avait de nombreux amis. Juste avant qu'il n'entre en primaire, le docteur qui suivait notre enfant nous a appelés. J'étais si euphorique.

« - Drago ! Viens voir s'il te plaît ! »

Il venait de rentrer et j'avais hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« - Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe chérie ?

-J'ai eu un coup de fil tout à l'heure. Le docteur Mason m'a appelée pour me dire qu'ils avaient le feu vert pour le traitement. On va pouvoir faire que notre bébé puisse vivre quasiment normalement mon cœur. »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était totalement choqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il réalisait encore. C'était tellement inattendu en même temps, nous n'y croyions plus.

« - Où est Scorp ?

- Chez tes parents, ils le gardent à manger. On ira les rejoindre après si tu veux...

- Ils sont au courant ? Mes parents, les tiens ? Et Scorpius ?

- Non, je voulais que tu sois le premier. On le dira à tes parents tout à l'heure. Et pour mes parents, je les appellerais à Sydney demain matin. Avec le décalage horaire et tout...

- D'accord. Et donc comment cela va se passer ?

- Par perfusions. Toutes les semaines. Il aura des perfusions toutes les semaines et cela durera plusieurs heures. Donc, une demi journée par semaine, il sera obligatoirement à l'hôpital. C'est une perf d'enzymes qui vont l'aider à grandir, à prendre du poids et tout ! »

Ce soir là, nous sommes allés chez mes beaux-parents et avons fêter cela ensemble. Mes parents eux aussi étaient très contents. Mais cette joie de dura que quelques temps. En effet, nous avions l'accord pour le médicament mais aucuns financements. Bien que ma belle famille soit riche à souhait, cela ne suffirait pas à faire en sorte de payer toutes les perfusions. Il nous fallait de l'aide. Bien sur, les parents de Drago voulaient payer en totalité. Ils aimaient tellement Scorpius qu'ils se seraient jeter au feu rien que pour faire en sorte que leur petit-fils aille mieux. Mais nous avions dit qu'en tout dernier recours, nous accepterions. En attendant, j'écrivais au gouvernement pour une aide de leur part. Aucunes réponses bien évidemment. Tous les ministères pouvant influer, le premier ministre et même la famille royale. Rien à faire. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je mettais la notoriété des Malefoy et la mienne, en tant qu'écrivain, pour prévenir la presse. Mon enfant méritait tout autant que les précédents d'avoir ce médicament. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai alerté les médias sur l'injustice de cette décision et de l'importance capitale que les fonds nécessaires soit débloqués pour pouvoir bénéficier de ce traitement.

Finalement, avec la pression des médias, Scorpius a eu le financement qu'il fallait pour son médicament quelques mois plus tard. Le fait est qu'avec les élections approchant, il fallait mettre le plus d'électeurs possible dans la poche et Scorpius était un fabuleux moyen pour cela. A la limite, le comment du pourquoi je m'en fichais éperdument. Le principal était que mon enfant avait son traitement. Première perfusion, nous appréhendions tous. Des « et si... » germaient de partout dans nos cerveaux. Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Et s'il y avait des effets indésirables ? Et si... ? Et si... ? Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je sais que Drago non plus. Le matin de la première injection, nous sommes allés réveiller notre petit bout de chou, lui enlever son corset et le préparer. Oui, depuis quelques temps, Scorpius avait un corset pour dormir principalement mais de temps en temps quand il regardait la télé ou quoi, on pouvait le lui mettre. Cela palliait un peu à la malformation de la colonne vertébrale et des vertébrés.

Nous nous sommes rendus à l'hôpital en plein centre de Birmingham. Cela faisait un peu loin mais c'était le seul hôpital où cela était possible. Le généticien qui s'occupait de Scorpius était la bas et nous ne pouvions nous en remettre qu'à lui. De Londres jusqu'à Birmingham, il y avait une petite trotte. Drago conduisait et nous n'avions rendez vous qu'en début d'après midi. Arrivés là bas, la perfusion se passa à merveille. Quelques temps auparavant il avait été nécessaire de lui mettre une sorte de valve sous la clavicule pour qu'au moment de la perfusion il fallait seulement « piquer » dans la valve pour éviter d'être perfusé dans le bras et ainsi éviter les bleus dus aux piqûres du médicament.

« - Comment te sens tu mon amour ?

- Je suis fatigué papa ! J'ai juste envie de dormir.

- C'est normal mon lapin, tu peux dormir. C'est le médicament qui te fatigue comme ça.

- Dors mon chéri »

Tout en caressant ses cheveux, Drago me prit la main. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il espérait de tout son cœur que cela marche. Scorpius souffrait d'une forme quelque peu sévère de cette maladie et il y avait des chances, de petites chances, que ce traitement ne marche pas. Mais il fallait attendra un peu avant de savoir si le traitement marchait convenablement. Après quelques heures, la perfusion était terminée. Nous allions pouvoir rentrer. Scorpius dormait dans la voiture, le pauvre chéri était épuisé. Le docteur nous avait bine dit que cela arriverait mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cela soit si dur. Il avait eu un peu mal mais c'était encore une fois normal. Le produit injecté était assez puissant et piquait quelque peu chez un adulte alors chez un enfant...

A ce jour, Scorpius a huit ans. Cela fait maintenant trois ans qu'il a son traitement. J'avais fini par prendre un abonnement de train pour faire toutes les semaines Londres-Birmingham. Entre temps, je suis tombée à nouveau enceinte. Et j'avais perdu le bébé à cause de cette maladie. Au fond, je me disais que 'c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Cela m'avait fait très mal mais après une analyse approfondie on avait découvert que c'était la mucopolysaccharidose. La même maladie que celle de Scorpius. Au final, j'avais été soulagée. C'était sûrement horrible de penser comme cela mais un enfant malade me suffisait. Il aurait fallu recommencer. Pendant ce temps là, Scorpius avait recommencer à grandir, à grossir. Il jouait avec ses amis, il courrait et sautait. Cela faisait du bien de le voir comme cela. Il s'épanouissait à vue d'œil. Maintenant, nous allions à l'hôpital de Londres. Des médecins avaient été formés juste pour notre enfant. C'était génial. Le créneau horaire de Birmingham était le mardi après midi. Il fallait donc deux jours, mardi et mercredi. Nous devions partir le mardi matin et revenir le mercredi midi. Maintenant, l'hôpital se trouvant plus près, j'allais chercher mon enfant à la sortie du midi et nous partions. Il manquait toutes les semaines une demi journée de classe mais la rattrapait par la suite et il restait la premier de sa classe.

Scorpius a maintenant treize ans. L'âge bête. Mais il est extrêmement intelligent même s'il râtait troujours une demi journée de cours. Il comprends tout. Il a une petite sœur Lyra. Espiègle comme pas deux, elle est le portrait craché de son père pour cela. Rusée. Ça oui ! Belle ? Aucuns doutes possibles ! Elle allait en avoir des prétendants mais Scorpius était là pour veiller au grain. Avec huit ans de différence, Scorpius était le grand frère chéri. Ils s'entendaient si bien l'un avec l'autre. Et même si maintenant, les deux faisaient la même taille, Lyra défendait son frère.

« - Il est peut être petit mais il a cœur grand comme l'univers jusqu'à Buzz L'éclair ! Toi t'es trop nulo comparé à lui. »

Et elle avait aussi un caractère bien trempé. Comme son père. Scorpius faisait ses perfusions à la maison maintenant. Rendez vous a 15h30 à la maison et cela jusqu'à 18h30 à peu près. C'est pour cela que j'allais le chercher à 15h et que je répète cela tous les mardis de toutes les semaines.

Voilààààà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Donnez moi vos avis, cela compte énormément pour moi. C'est un texte que j'ai réalisé à partir du témoignage de ma cousine www . Vml – asso temoignages vous descendez en bas de pages vous avez le témoignage d'Océane.

Océane c'est ma petite cousine, mon petit bébé, ma princesse. Elle est effectivement atteinte de la mucopolysaccharidose de type IV. J'ai pas beaucoup de mérite à avoir écrit cet OS je me suis inspirée énormément de ce témoignage, des dires de ma cousine et de sa petite princesse. Cet OS c'est la vie d'une réelle petite fille, c'est la souffrance d'une famille entière dont je fais parti. Voilà, en tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu !


End file.
